Chapter 5: Communication Discussion Questions
Why and how might you improve the way in which you communicate with key stakeholders, including students? *One reason "why" you would improve the way in which we communicate is to be more responsive to key stakeholders in that using more of the tools referenced in chap 5 are more reflective of current patterns/trends with regard to how people access and respond to information. One way to improve "how" we communicate might include being more diligent about establishing two-way communication rather than flat newsletters, staff web pages, and/or email. (K. Neiman) *Using technology to communicate would provide easy access for our parents with respect to notifications about workshops and support groups. Currently this information is sent home with students through teachers. (D. Willard) *Making communications a two-way street really opens the door for parents, students, staff and other stakeholders to feel that they are active participants in the school community. Giving stakeholders the ability to share their thoughts, ideas and concerns in a manner that is quickly accessed and responded to should make them feel more invested in the educational system and willing to support the school district. By using social media (ie. Facebook and Twitter) and other forms (Remind101 and Wiki's or Blogs) of technology to quickly disseminate information, stakeholders will have the ability to ask questions and weigh in on events and initiatives taking place at the schools while remaining informed and up-to-date. (T.Newhart, M.Stanard, M. Vastardis) Are there any other tools not mentioned in the book that you might use? *Because technology is an IEP component, specific tools must be recommended as an IEP need instructionally unless they are part of the standard curriculum. (D. Willard) *This chapter really focuses on the use of Facebook and Twitter to open the lines of communication and facilitate a two way dialogue. However, at Hartford we use Remind 101 often to share reminders to both staff and parents/students. Additionally, weekly HUES Newsletters are sent through a program called S'Mores to keep staff up-to-date. The one program/idea that interested us most at Hartford was the ability to web chat (GoogleHangout, GoToMeeting). Using these programs would give parents access to attend meetings virtually with more convince and allow for a great parent participation in the future. (M. Stanard, M. Vastardis, T. Newhart) Why is it important to incorporate social media as part of a communications strategy? *A danger of not incorporating social media is that we remain uninformed about potential mis-information that might be circulating in other forums that might be parent/community generated where our input/information may not be located. (K. Neiman) *I think using social media in special education is a "sticky" issue due to the confidentiality requirements we must adhere to for students. (D. Willard) *Do to demanding life schedules (work, sports, family obligations) people can not participate as frequently in school meetings/events. Every parent/stakeholder has a phone, computer, or tablet that they are likely able to use to virtually attend meetings/events and stay current and involved in their children's educations. (M.Vastardis, T. Newhart, M.Stanard) What are your go-to communication tools and why? *In my understanding of HF communications, we seem to rely on the district and school webpage, school newsletter, Remind 101, hard copy correspondences and email. I believe these are our "go to" tools, because they are convenient and efficient, however, they do not address the two-way dynamic the book seems to endorse. (K. Neiman) *I can barely keep up with email at this point. (D. Willard) *Currently, Hartford uses our Headliner (newsletter to parents), webpage, Remind 101, and S'More HUES Newsletters. These are the tools used because they are ones we are most familiar with, are convenient and easily understood by all stakeholders. However, after reading this chapter we see the value in 2-way communication and the use of Facebook and Twitter to communicate with stakeholders in the future. (M.Stanard, M. Vastardis, T. Newhart)